This proposal is for a pilot study to determine marketability of DNA isolated from normal and heritable disease cell cultures, with the long-range goal of facilitating diagnosis of genetic diseases. If the pilot study indicates sufficient interest, the DNA isolation project will be expanded to include a larger fraction of the more than 3000 heritable diseases. (1)